The Forgotten Days
by Horoluva14
Summary: Everything is normal in the world of Tao Ren-until he starts having visions. When the producer of these visions decides they are having no effect, he kidnaps Ren and threatens to kill him. Will Horo get there in time? What if he doesn't...


A/N: Hi ppl! This is my first fanfic so be nice in my reviews plz, cos Im only ten! this story is based on Ren and Horo, and i hope you enjoy this story.

Summary:Everything is normal in the world of Tao Ren-untill he starts having visons.When the produes of the visons decieds they are having no effects he kidnaps Ren and theatens to kill him.Will Horo get there in time? What if he doesn't...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any thing asociated with it.

The Forgotten Days

Chapter 1:The Hole

As they walked though the steaming hot desert Horo fell over with hunger and exorsion then everyone ran to him.

"He's probably faking it so he can get food." Ren complained. '_Like usual.' _he thought nastily.

" No, he's probably fainted, but still alive." Yoh replied quietly.

" Shut up! All of you! I think I'm getting a signal from my pendulum!" Lyserg said. Everyone went quiet except Ryu. He was just complaining and worrying about Horo, in other words, acting like an idiot like usual.

Lyserg got really worked up about it and slapped him across the face, " Quit babbling, stupid!" He said furiously.

" Hey! Don't call me stupid!" Ryu complained

" I won't call you stupid if you shut that loud mouth of yours, stupid!"

" Just be quiet, I think the smelly guy is waking up now." Yoh said. They looked as Horos figure on the ground stirred, and opened his eyes.

" What happened to me, did I fall over?"

" Why did you fall over ice guy?" Ryu asked.

" Don't pick on my ice power, will ya?" Horo said. " I think it was because I'm tired and hungry. Can we sleep during the day, and travel by night?"

Ren smirked, " Told you he was going to say that."

Horo glanced at him," So what did you say abut me? Huh? HUH?" Horo went towards Rens face with his knuckles clenched.

" You wanna know? Do ya? Do ya?" Ren prodded his spike at Horos hair.

" Hey! That took me ages to put up, Why you bastard!" He shouted.

Yoh and Lyserg stopped them. " That's enough, okay? You too Horo, shut up." Yoh said.

" You fainted cos you want food, Horo." Ren said.

Horo said," As if"

Yoh interrupted," Shush now you icecream now let me finish Ren you don't wined Horo up or just stay away from him now both of you just calm your selfes down and SIT!"he said calmly

Horo+Ren,"AH okay okay" they said scaredly

After a while yoh said"alright then,we will camp over day and traval thouth the night okay settled"

As they camped over the day Horo felt sick so he he went out side but Ren was there so he went fether away from the camp and his feet felt funny he then looked down and saw red things on his feet so he froze them with out rearlising that his feet are conected to them so he had to wait untill his feet were unfrozen .When the water cooled of he felt even wes and then it came up he was sick and again and again and again.Then he got up and traveled towards the campsite on the way back he fell into a hole.

"AH!" he yelped

Ren came running towards him he fell over his head canned and canned.Everyone els woke up they got out of there tents and looked

around there was no site of Ren,Yoh looked around there was no site of Horo niether so he looked in Horo's tent he wasn't in there so he looked in Ren's tent they wasn't in there niether.So he went to find them with the rest of the group on his heels.They ran untill they saw Ren rolling on the sand.

"this is no place to be rolling around exspesly not now Ren"Ryu said

"I dont think he's rolling Ryu.Lyerg make sure he's okay Ryu help me find Horo"Yoh said demanding

They walked untill they hared Horo calling for help and yelping in pain.

"I am down here guys hello"Horo said painfully

"Ryu go and get a rope quikly,Horo whats all the yelping for"Yoh said questing.

"its a ah s-s-snake AH!" Horo said shouting.

"Lyerg hows Ren"yoh said wondoning.

"I think hes hert his head"lyserg said.

"okay Horo dont worriy will save you"yoh said fast

Ryu came running back as fast as could with a rope in his hand.

"How is Horo is he okey"Ryu said very fast .

"no, he's been biten ...a..a..a ha a snake"Yoh said slowly.

"Really what kind"Ryu said.

"How do i know i'am not sykick,grab the rope Horo"Yoh said impasonly.

"Okay here, it goes"Horo said.

Horo grabed the rope and evensuly Yoh and Ryu pulled him out they took him back and put him in hs bed Lyerg had to take Ren's place of being the watcher.Gragerly Horo got better and so did Ren.The reason Ren fell over was because he had a vison from his uncle en saying he is going to kill all his friends and he thought it was a dream but it wasn't it was a vison.

(a/n)I hope you enjoyed my story and if you think i coped my big sister jen-tao07 well i did not .Hope you will review on my story soon

SEE YA

Jen-Tao07 hereSam dont know im writing this, but Sam, I think you did a few spelling mistakes (and my good friend rachel agrees) I mean, since when do you spell phsycic like sykick! Ha you arent even reading this, but yeah, all the ppl whove red your story will be laughing at you! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, im her big sis, so NO FLAMES FOR THE TEN YEAR OLD! Only I can do that! BTW shes lukin forward 2 her first review (she had been askin me 4 wks whether shed got a review yet, and I have 2 tell her each time that she hadnt even writen the story yet!) so if sum1 cud do her one...CHEERS BYE!


End file.
